The Moment
by kateandharvey
Summary: A new take on episodes from season six with our favorite enemies... or maybe something more? CC/Niles
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Wow, has it been a while! I don't know if I want to say "I'm back" but… I'm here for now! Let me know what you think of this one.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Nanny or any of its characters including but not limited to: Fran Fine, Maxwell Sheffield, C.C. Babcock, Niles, Margaret Sheffield, Brighton Sheffield, or Grace Sheffield. The story, however, is my creation from my own imagination and any similarities to any other story are purely coincidence.

**The Moment**

Chapter One

_kateandharvey_

"C'mon, Ny-ules! Ya haveta know! These things don't just happen! Especially with Miss Babcock!" The brunette nanny waved her arms about, overcome with shock and yet still attempting to pry details out of the butler.

"I'm telling you, Mrs. Sheffield… I don't know. It _did _just happen." The butler was still in shock over the previous night's events himself.

_Her neatly manicured hand stroking long fur, the blonde socialite spoke to what appeared an empty room. "Chester… What am I going to do?"_

_ The furry canine's head rose from where it was originally pointed towards a bird on the terrace, and he looked at his master. _

_ He blinked. _

_ She stood and began to pace. "Really, Chester. It just… it just _happened _and now I'm lost on the next steps I should take. This time, it wasn't like the others. It was…" the socialite stopped dead in her tracks and sighed in an uncharacteristically feminine way, "…magical. Beautiful." She turned towards the furry companion, now seated on the floor, "It was _Niles._"_

"Really, ... If I knew what happened I would tell you. The truth is, I don't."

"I got up this early ta get an answer of 'I don't know'?" The nanny's eyes grew as they rolled at her friend.

Niles sighed. "I don't."

"Well, what do ya rememba?" Fran's eyes turned from annoyance to concern, "Were ya drunk?"

Niles shook his head. "No. Neither was she." The butler sighed, "I don't really know how to say it. We weren't sloshed, we were bickering like normal, but…"

_"It was like it was in the air, Chester." Her hands slowly grazed the countertop of the island as her eyebrows furrowed with concern. "It was just… " she sighed yet again, "…in the air."_

"I knocked on her door, and she opened it. She looked horrific, really… A worn old bathrobe with tissues coming from the pockets and falling out of where they were tucked inside… blue striped pajama pants and fuzzy slippers with little bows. Very un-Babcock, you know." He described.

"Well, what did she say?"

The corner of his frown grew just a flinch as he recalled, "I didn't ask for any help."

The nanny's brow furrowed and she took two steps back. "Well geez, I was just tryin' ta help a friend out! I mean, I know ya didn't ask but-"

He shook his head, "-No no. That's what she said."

"Oh." The brunette stepped closer yet again. "Then what?"

_She imitated a British accent, "'Mr. Sheffield mentioned that you were feeling a little under the weather. I figured I'd bring you some soup,' he said." I immediately told him, "It's Saturday."_

"She asked if she should be worried about eating it, if there were substances in it she should be worried about."

_"If it did, he would know me too well, Chester."_

"Then, Mrs. Sheffield, I shrugged and confessed it was me that was worried about her wellbeing."

_"It was so out of character for us, Chester. It didn't follow the program. I got uncomfortable."_

"It slipped out before I could stop it. Luckily, she put us back onto equal footing with a retort."

_"I mentioned that yes, his life would be dull without me around for him to prank." She walked over to stare out the window to the terrace, and the furry canine slowly trotted to stand just to her left, looking out the same window. She shook her head. "He looked me dead in the eye, and-"_

"-told her that wasn't the reason." He shook his head, oblivious to the nanny leaning onto the countertop, eager and hanging on every word.

_"It was like I couldn't keep us on equal terms," her eyes became glossy as she stared out into the bright Sunday morning. "I didn't know what to say, so-"_

"She invited me in. I went without question. The air was-"

_"-magnetic." She turned to glance at the countertop once again. "I walked over to put my soup in the fridge."_

"I followed her into the kitchen, and I leaned against the counter. I watched her place the soup into the refrigerator." At an instant, his eyes perked, and he looked at the nanny as if he was looking _through _her. "I remember being intoxicated by the curve of her neck that peeked out from her robe as she shuffled spoiled food and TV dinners around to fit the container."

_"When I turned around, he was right behind me." Now standing by the counter, she slowly traced her fingertips over it; studying the counter as if it was her lifeline. "I was startled, and I backed up against the island out of reflex."_

The butler swallowed roughly. "I was so different. It was as if-"

_"He had no filter." She looked into her empty penthouse, both hands planted on the countertop. "His eyes were so _sincere_."_

"We were suddenly so close. I gulped." He stared into the kitchen as the nanny's eyes burned holes into the side of his face. He shrugged. "It just slipped out."

_His hand found its way to my face and he breathed, "God, you're beautiful."_

"And then…" He was transfixed, his eyes staring into the empty space of the kitchen.

_She looked at Chester, still sitting by the window, but looking directly at her. "And then…"_

"WHAT? And then _what_?" The nanny cried, throwing her arms onto the kitchen counter.

The butler sighed and his glossy eyes turned towards the brunette. "I kissed her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Nanny or any of its characters including but not limited to: Fran Fine, Maxwell Sheffield, C.C. Babcock, Niles, Margaret Sheffield, Brighton Sheffield, or Grace Sheffield. The story, however, is my creation from my own imagination and any similarities to any other story are purely coincidence.

**The Moment**

Chapter Two

_kateandharvey_

** The butler sighed and his glossy eyes turned towards the brunette. "I kissed her."**

His lips were soft and gentle. He brushed them over and over her own, his lips pursed closed. She stood, frozen, as his opposite hand came to rest on her hip, both pulling her closer and pushing her against the counter, as if he couldn't get enough. Yet the kiss remained gentle and soft.

The one gentle kiss turned into two, then three, then four, still just a brushing of lips. She stood and let him kiss her. When the fifth kiss began, his hand left her face and joined his other on her hips. He pulled her closer roughly, and a new kiss was born. This was not gentle. This kiss was all passion, fire, and _want_. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she was no longer immobile. Her lips battled with his, and she sighed into his mouth when his tongue emerged.

At the sound of her sigh, he hoisted her effortlessly onto the countertop of the island. Her legs moved on their own accord to wrap around his middle and pull him close to her. She couldn't get enough of him, and he couldn't get enough of her.

They were effectively necking, right there in her kitchen.

The hands on her hips moved to grasp the outside of her thighs, and her legs around him tightened. She could feel his excitement as she pulled him closer.

When they could no longer breathe, they separated, and the fifth kiss ended.

Their eyes met, and he knew immediately what her next move would be.

"Miss Babcock…" He stepped back as she hopped down from the counter, and immediately walked away from him, her hand covering her mouth and her eyes cast downward.

She spun sharply to meet his eyes. "You have to go."

He would've been hurt, but her eyes showed nothing but pure _fear_. He shook his head, and started towards her, "Miss Babcock-"

She shook her head, "-please stop calling me that."

His head tilted, "Stop calling you what? Your name?"

She closed her eyes, visibly trying to find strength inside of herself. "You _have _to go."

He caught up to her with little effort, and held her steadfast by both her upper arms. "Please, just let me-" the pain in her eyes stopped him.

"You _have _to go, Niles." She was terrified. "_Please._"

He nodded, and retreated. "Very well." He started for the door, yet she remained frozen in the same spot.

He turned back to glance at her one more time. "Feel better, Miss Babcock."

He then slid out the door.

* * *

When she entered the backdoor that morning, she was caught off guard when it was the big-haired nanny she came face to face with rather than the sexy butler.

_Sexy? _She asked herself, _No, no, **pesky**. I meant pesky. ...And where is this narration coming from?_

The nasally voice greeted her. "Well hi there Miss Babcock!"

She shook her head, and characteristically pulled her jacket down. "Good morning, Nanny Fine." She started heading for the living room door, but the nanny stopped her.

"What made ya come through the back, Miss Babcock? Ya lookin' for Niles?" Had the socialite turned and looked at the nanny, she would have seen the sparkle in her eyes.

Instead, however, she simply replied, "Why would I go _looking _for that pathetic excuse of a man?" She half-hoped he would be in the kitchen. She could never be the one to take the first step towards something with their... urm... _situation. _Truth be told, the blonde _was _a little disappointed to find the kitchen without him.

"I was not!" She yelled, stomping her feet like a child as she turned to finally face the nanny.

The nanny's brow furrowed, and her eyes searched the blonde's. "Um... What were ya not?"

Realizing she was talking to a voice only she could hear, the blonde shook her head once again. "I was not looking for Niles, of course." She started for the door again, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do."

Popping a grape from the bowl on the counter into her mouth, the nanny grinned. "It's Sunday, Miss Babcock. Max is at B's game." Fran was growing increasingly suspicious. "Besides... I thought ya were sick?"

Caught off guard at how discombobulated she was, she shook her head yet again, trying to clear her mind. "I'm feeling much better today, thank you." Her nose stuck higher into the air as her chin jutted out.

Another grape popped into the brunette's mouth as she leaned onto the countertop. "So Niles' soup helped a lot, then?"

_It wasn't the soup, per say..._ "Nanny Fine, while I'm sure it's lovely for you to simply strut around all day, some of us have work to do. Not that concerns you, but I just needed to pick up some paperwork. Good day." She gracefully exited, waving her hand in the air behind her, as the door was left swinging in her wake.

In the office, the curvy blonde was standing in front of the desk, her hands resting as she held on to steady herself. _Well, that went well. _She rolled her eyes at the situation. _I don't even understand what happened, but I... _She was more disappointed than she had originally expected when the butler was not in the kitchen. _Yes! _She jumped, and looked around frantically. _Who are you? _She glanced out onto the terrace, _And how do you know what I'm thinking?  
_The strange voice did not reappear. _You _are _the strange voice! What are you, a narrator of my life? _She glanced out the door to the hallway, looking for the pranking butler. He was no where to be found.

She sighed, "I don't have time for this." She scooped up a few contracts and exited the office, taking the strange voice with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Nanny or any of its characters including but not limited to: Fran Fine, Maxwell Sheffield, C.C. Babcock, Niles, Margaret Sheffield, Brighton Sheffield, or Grace Sheffield. The story, however, is my creation from my own imagination and any similarities to any other story are purely coincidence.

**The Moment**

Chapter Three

_kateandharvey_

The sweat dripped from the butler's brow as he dug the trowel into the garden soil. _You're too old for this, old man. I do enjoy it, though._He spoke to himself as he patted the soil down around a newly planted daisy. He was admiring that very flower when he heard the side door close tightly, and the telltale click of heels on the brick. It was just a moment before she rounded the corner that he caught a whiff of the signature Chanel No. 5.

"Oh." She was abruptly stopped in her path, as she came face to face with the butler, kneeling on the ground and planting flowers along the back path.

He brushed his hands together, and removed his gloves after the final parcels of soil fell. He braced himself on his knees, and they creaked as he stood, creating a mere moment where it was apparent to her how old he really _was_. "Hello, Miss- er... C... Good morning."

"What's the matter, servant, cat got your tongue?" The line left her lips all on its own. She was too distracted admiring the rustic blue jeans and blue plaid shirt the butler wore. _He looks good out of his suit. Very... domesticated._She shook her head in an attempt to shake the thought.

"No, I'm just following orders." She would've thought he was hurt by the way he delivered the line, but his eyes sparkled just slightly. "I was told not to address you as Miss Babcock, but I was not given an alternative."

She huffed. "Yes, well…" She glanced around the yard, and he had the impression she was nervous.

He waited, and she inwardly flinched as she realized he would be figuratively winning this one. (If Babcocks ever truly lost, that is.)

She sighed. "What exactly are you doing out here?"

"Planting flowers." He was being difficult, and she knew it.

"Hm." Her chin jutted slightly into the air even more so, as she made it clear to him that she was also planning on being difficult. Of course, however, she would never admit that was her plan from the beginning.

He caved. "It's Sunday. What are you doing here, Babcock?"

_I wish I knew _was her thought, but out of her mouth came, "I needed to pick up some contracts. While you may not understand the necessity of diligence to run a successful business, Bell Boy, some of us _do _work around here, you know."

He had a sharp reply, but it was lost on his tongue. He was studying her face, looking for any sign of the fear he had seen the night before. While he was almost positive it wasn't actually _him_ she was afraid of, he had to assure himself. As his eyes darted from one of hers to the other, his brow became increasingly drawn. She didn't appear fearful, but he was unnerved; the usually confident blonde was slowly swaying from side to side, eyes darting around the yard, and her feet slightly shuffling.

"Hello!" He caught the sight of her hand waving its way in front of his face. "Butler-" _Achoo!_ She sneezed mid-sentence, and he recalled how ill she had appeared the prior night.

"How are you feeling, Miss Babcock?"

Her eyes shot to his. "I thought you weren't going to call me that anymore."

He swallowed harshly. "Yes, well…" He repeated her own words from just moments before, "Old habits die hard. Much like-"

She showed him her palm, "-Yes, yes. You can save your remark." She held her hands out, gesturing to the yard all around them. "There's no one out here but us, Niles."

"I know." The way his eyes never left hers and the way he strongly stood, looking like a man who knew what he wanted and was ready to take made her flush red.

Her eyes darted quickly to the brick path, and for a moment he couldn't tell if the redness of her face was caused by arousal, anger, or sadness.

When her eyes met his once again, he knew. If he wasn't hyper aware to the motions and expressions that passed over such a stoic face, he surely would have missed it. Yet because he was Niles, and because she was CC, he knew. This redness had nothing to do with the previous shade. This redness was cause by raw emotion that had been present for longer than a second, and caused by more than a mere line leaving his lips prematurely. This red was caused by a combination of flustered and disappointed. "Niles." She shook her head, her arms crossed in front of her, and if he didn't know any better, he would think she was about to cry by the way her tongue made its way in front of her teeth, under her lip. "Please stop changing the rules."

"Ceec, please stop closing me out." He replied.

Her manicured hand ran through the blonde locks of her hair. She smiled a bitter, near-watery smile, "I can't deal with this right now."

"When can you?" He asked, his head tilting to see her face that was turned downward. "As you already pointed out, it's just us out here." Hesitantly, he raised his hand to her face. "What's going on in that head of yours, and why won't you let me in on it?"

Her mouth parted, preparing to speak, as her glossy eyes met his. "I-"

"Ny-ules!" The backdoor opened, and the couple jumped apart. The click of heels became closer as she spoke, "We're outta milk, honey, when were ya plannin' on runnin' ta the store?" Upon seeing the blonde, the brunette stopped. "Oh, hi Miss Babcock, I didn't know ya were still here."

He didn't give her a chance to respond. The butler sighed, frustrated. "As soon as I'm finished out here, Mrs. Sheffield, I will be running to the store."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I really truly apologize for the delayed update. There's this really awesome thing that sometimes kicks you while you're down and throws everything it can at you all at the same time. Its name is life, and it can be a real sucker. I thank you all for sticking with me. It means more than you will ever know. Anyways… here's your chapter 4. Thank you for all of your kind and encouraging reviews, it really, honestly, keeps me writing! I hope I can make up for the hiatus and also make staying worth your while!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Nanny or any of its characters including but not limited to: Fran Fine, Maxwell Sheffield, C.C. Babcock, Niles, Margaret Sheffield, Brighton Sheffield, or Grace Sheffield. The story, however, is my creation from my own imagination and any similarities to any other story are purely coincidence.

**The Moment**

Chapter Four

_kateandharvey_

"I didn't know what to do, Chester. I just… _ran_." The blonde paced the penthouse, talking to the furry friend who lay on the couch, watching her every move. "I can't deal with him right now, things are still too… raw." He blinked in her direction. She sighed, and rolled her eyes, "It didn't affect me, Chester. I do _not _like Niles."

The dog blinked once again, and his head titled.

She caved, and shook her head. "Okay, so when he called me Ceec it _was_ rather enjoyable." She ran a hand through her hair, "I simultaneously wanted to strangle and hug Nanny Fine at the same time today, Chester." She walked to the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of water out of the fridge, "The way Niles was looking at me, it made me think-"

The dog jumped quickly off of the couch and ran towards the door, responding territorially to the knocking on the door.

The pajama-clad socialite sighed, and immediately attempted to compose herself as she walked over to the door. She glanced out of the peephole, and saw quite the sight. Immediately, she turned and slammed her back against the door. Eyes wide, she turned to the barking dog at her feet. "Why is _he _here, Chester?" The dog continued to bark, and she closed her eyes when she felt him knock yet again.

"I know you're home, CC!" His voice quieted, "You can't run forever."

She spun around and whipped the door open. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He stalked into the penthouse, pushing past her. He was facing her when she turned from closing the door. He was close. "What are you doing here?"

His eyes traveled from one of hers to the other, trying to get a read on her. "You're here." His reply was simple.

The brow of the blonde furrowed, "Are you _drunk_?"

He threw his arms out, "Of course I'm not bloody _drunk_."

She shook her head, sticking her chin up high. "You're acting irrational and inebriated."

He smiled bitterly, "I'm not high on anything but you."

Her eyes widened slightly. "I don't know what you want from me."

"You know _exactly _what I want from you, Ceec. You're just scared to admit it."

She shook her head, frozen in her spot in front of the door. "I am not scared of anything."

He advanced on her, his eyes narrowing. "Thunderstorms, disappointing your eight-year-old self, heights, and my feelings for you."

She swallowed hard. "You don't have feelings for me."

His hands grasped either side of her face. "You seem to be pretty confused, Love. I'm going to clear it up for you, okay?" Despite the passion behind his words, he was still as gentle as always. She nodded in response. "I have no idea how you feel about me. I barely know how I feel about you. You walked into my life one day and ever since then I haven't been able to so much as look at someone else because all I could picture was the top of the pyramid, the highest of highs, the answer to the essential question: you."

She shivered. He was so close, she could feel his breath on her face and the heat from his hands was burning her face in the best of ways.

"I don't know where we go from here," he continued, "but I know for damn sure that all I want to do right now is make love to you fast and hard until you're brought over the edge time and time again, and then I want to do it again gently and slowly so you understand how cherished you are. I want to see all of your passion and fire released by my hand, and ever since the other afternoon I haven't been able to look at you without thinking about it over and over."

He had more to say, but her lips were on him and her hands were tugging at his shirt. Her tongue plunged into his mouth, and he instantly reacted. His hands were pulling her tight to him from her hips, trying to envelope himself in her. Her back hit the door, and she grunted with the impact. "Are you alright?" He mumbled against her lips, in between kisses.

"Mhm." She replied breathlessly in his ear, her lips trailing down his neck, "Just get your damn shirt off."

He quickly undid the buttons of his white dress shirt, and flung it behind him, onto the couch. His hands had a mind of their own, and he couldn't stop them from shaking at the loss of contact of her body. "You taste amazing." His opened mouth kisses on her neck were driving her wild. She grabbed his cheeks and pulled his face to hers so she could assault him with her mouth yet again. He pulled back and examined her face. Her mouth gasping for air, her eyes burning with desire, and her cheeks flush with arousal. "God, you're beautiful."

He knew it was the wrong thing to say when her eyes turned dark and her hands began to shake. She quickly darted past him, and into the center of the room, trying to put space between them and using the couch as a barrier. She ran her hand through her hair.

He sighed with resignation and disappointment. "Please don't make me leave again."


	5. Month One

**A/N: **I'm so glad you all are enjoying my musings. I'm going to attempt and update AT LEAST once every few days, but I can't promise anything at this point. I apologize again for the hit and miss updates, but I really appreciate you all sticking with me. For that, here is your next chapter. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. You will get your answers soon. I promise you it will be worth it.

**The Moment**

Chapter Five

_kateandharvey_

_He sighed with resignation and disappointment. "Please don't make me leave again."_

_12 months earlier…_

"You can't honestly tell me you're happy for them. I had to drag your old decrepit body away from Mister Sheffield just before the ceremony began!" The two drunk blondes sat at a table, enveloped in joy and happiness and yes, satisfaction that Fran and Max were _finally_ married.

"Oh, please." The voluptuous woman swatted her hand in the air, "They have one brain between the two of them. They deserve each other."

For some odd reason, he actually believed her. He leaned closer, setting his glass on the table. "Then why so blue?"

She looked into his eyes, and while her heart flittered just slightly and she suddenly trusted the man who was supposed to be her arch nemesis, she blamed it on the alcohol. "Maxwell was my last hope. He fit all of my, and more importantly, the Babcocks' criteria." Her eyes reminded him of a child who had lost her doll. "Without the back up plan of Maxwell, I'll always be alone."

His head titled as he studied her. She really was just a naïve, soft-hearted woman down below. "Oh, Miss Babcock. You always underestimate yourself. You have a lot to offer a man. You're witty, you're sophisticated, you're beautiful, you're sexy."

She shook her head bitterly, even though her cheeks tinted pink. "You're so drunk, Niles."

He made a shocked face, "Me? Of course I'm not!" It was clear by the tilt of his mouth that he was being facetious. He took a gulp of his drink.

Her eyes narrowed, "How many times have you done that tonight?"

The butler didn't even need to blink. "About twelve. Dance with me." He had already taken her arm and waist, and pulled her along before she could even answer.

"Okay, Butler Boy." She smiled.

* * *

She slowly rubbed her red, heel-beaten feet. "Oh, goodness. I knew these heels were a bad idea." She shook her head, and looked out among the trees. They had danced, danced, and danced. When she could no longer bear to stand on her toes, they both retreated to the cool night air that graced them on the terrace. The quiet late night and the bright city lights lit up in the distance, and she was happy for the rest not only to keep her feet, but as well to escape from all of the celebration in the other room.

"Men should never wear heels." The butler retorted as he watched her, sitting in the iron patio chair, with her dress bunched up around her knees, rubbing her stocking feet. She scoffed at his comment. Whether it was the alcohol or the late night he didn't know, but the words flew out of his mouth. "You look ridiculous."

Her head snapped to see his face. "You were the one dancing with Shamu." Immediately, she went back to trying to get life back into her toes. Before she knew it, she was pulled from her chair, and facing the butler eye to eye.

"Don't say that." His hands were on her arms, and his eyes were burning.

She looked once again into the trees. "You're the one that's always saying it."

"I never mean it." The back of his hand graced her face, and reached out to replace a hair that had fallen from its rightful place throughout the night. CC looked downward, and her cheek had a mind of its own when it turned and nuzzled into his palm.

The magic in the air was nearly suffocating them. Passionate, energized, and scared were among the feelings on the terrace. She relied on him to make the first move, and he didn't disappoint. She knew, from his eyes, what he was going to do before he did it. Her eyes instinctively fluttered closed, and she could feel his presence getting closer to her face. Finally, his lips brushed over hers. She pushed herself into him, making the joining of their lips firmer. It was elegant, it was passionate, it was _tender_.

They slowly broke apart, but his forehead remained glued to hers. "Do you want to get out of here?"

She looked up at him through hooded lids and nodded.

* * *

"Are we too drunk for this?" She mumbled against his shoulder, holding onto him as he carried her into the mansion.

He chuckled, "We're doing this because we are drunk." She shook her head, but to him it felt more like a nuzzle against his shoulder. He slowly walked up the stairs with a firm grip on a very tired and very intoxicated CC Babcock.

"I'm too tired for you to take me to your room tonight, Niles." Her voice was muffled, but he could understand. "I'm not even drunk now. Just tired. And tipsy."

He nodded as they reached the guest room. "As am I, Miss Babcock." He swiftly opened the door and gently set her down on the bed. It wasn't until her ears turned pink and her cheeks and chest flushed red that he realized he had been staring at her body sprawled out on the mattress, and he had a fleeting thought of how hot it was getting in the room.

"Are you going to get me some sheets, Butler Boy?" She broke the spell, and sat up on the bed. She was hopeful that he cool demeanor did nothing to give away the thoughts of him joining her on the bed.

He tried to clear his own thoughts by shaking his head, and then he nodded. "Yes, yes, of course. I will be right back." A swift exit out of the room, and a quick return. When he walked in, he was not only carrying the fresh sheets for her bed but also a tray with two aspirin and a glass of water. He bent at the waist to set it down on the bedside table, "I figured you may need these." Before he could stand upright again, her hand was on his cheek and he was staring into her eyes.

"You're a good man, Niles." She nodded to herself, "A very, very good man."

He gulped.

She kissed him.

It was the slightest of kisses, much like the one that had occurred just hours before. Tender, warm, like a promise of something that was concrete in its existence but that both refused to acknowledge. She was leaning back and his hands were moving to steady himself on the mattress when he knocked the glass of water directly onto her dress.

"Oh, bloody hell." He mumbled, "I'm sorry, Miss Babcock."

To his surprise, she smiled. "It's alright. We're both a little off kilter tonight." When he didn't move to clean up the water, she sighed. "I will need something to wear, though. I had planned to just sleep off my buzz in my dress. It's so cold in here that sleeping without it just isn't an option."

He tried not to picture her _without her dress_ but that brought up pictures of her _without anything_ and he knew he would need to get her something to wear, but that in turn made him think of her _in something of his_. For what seemed like the millionth time that night, he shook his head to try and replace his marbles. "I'll fetch you something to wear."

When he returned to the room with a red and white robe, she couldn't help but chuckle. "That's what you found?"

"It was that or something of Miss Fine- Mrs. Sheffield's." He smiled softly and rubbed his finger over the white collar. "She had actually picked this up for me for Christmas last year. I only wore it once. It's soft, and it should do a fair enough job keeping you warm."

Her eyes darted in a way that made him feel she was being mischievous. When they sparkled he knew he was right. "And when I get cold I can just sneak into your room, right? To find the hot water bottle?"

He emitted a deep, rich laugh as he began to put the sheets on the bed. "If you do that, be sure not to wake me. The image of you in that robe could cause me a nightmare."

She flinched. "Because I'm Shamu?"

He fluffed her pillows. "Because it would be like Santa trying to have his way with me." His eyes twinkled.

She smiled, and emitted a small laugh. "Ho, ho ho."

He turned her sheets down, and smiled back at her. "Goodnight, Miss Babcock."

She watched him leave. "Goodnight, Niles."


	6. Month Two

**A/N:** Thank you for all of your kind reviews. Mert, a special thank you to you for noticing my slip up! I write these chapters, but in reality these chapters write me, and the story decides itself as we go. While in the first few chapters Fran was referred to as Miss Fine, that was a mistake as the starting chapters all occur after Chapter 5, and this Chapter 6 and in the last chapter Fran was referred to as Mrs. Sheffield, which she will be called for the time being. Another delay, but here's your chapter and it's a little longer just because of the wait you had to endure.

**The Moment**

Chapter Six

_Kateandharvey_

_Two weeks after the Sheffield wedding..._

CC stared into the mirror, turning her body slightly right and slightly left as she examined the dress she had on. While the Sheffield wedding had come and gone, the moment she and Niles had shared the night of was still floating heavily in her mind. "What do I care about that pesky butler, anyway?" She talked to her own reflection. "I'm a strong and beautiful woman who could have any man I want." Even as the words left her mouth they felt forced, and despite their meaning she still found herself standing in front of the mirror, wondering how said butler would feel about the material that draped her body.

Catching the time on her bedside table's display out of the corner of her eye, the socialite realized that the time had ticked by quicker than she had thought. With an added spritz of her signature Chanel No. 5 and a few extra bobby pins added to her hair, CC shrugged with an attitude of, _this will have to do_ and exited her penthouse with a soft pat on her Pomeranian's head.

The blonde entered the backer's party with a smile plastered on her face, but she quickly scurried through the crowd of the den in search of the butler. When she entered the swinging door of the kitchen, she could only see his back as he prepared another spread of hors d'oeuvres. Stalking up behind him, she startled him only slightly as she grabbed his arm and spun him around. She hissed, "Hurry up and open that moth-ball filled wallet of yours, I need some cash."

One eyebrow perked, he dryly spit out, "Just because we're friends doesn't mean you get paid without services, Babcock."

She shook her head, "Since when are we friends? I can assure you we are no such thing."

It was then he recognized the gown she was wearing. Classy and elegant, the halter top clung to her body in all the right places, the sequins adding to her sophistication rather than taking away from it. Her hips were clear and round and deliciously curvy and the material was formed to her breasts in a way that made Niles stop breathing for a quick second as he imagined himself being lucky enough to be the red material. Distracted by her form, he breathed, "If you keep wearing that we'll become _very _friendly."

"Niles!" She hadn't heard him. "Hello," the manicured hand waved in front of his face, "I said, I need some cash, Dust Mop."

Returning to reality, the butler stared at her. "And why, pray tell, would _you _need cash from _me_?"

The socialite rolled her eyes, "I was running late and forgot my clutch at the penthouse. I need to pay my cab."

He recoiled as if she had threatened him with a dirty spoon, "Ask Mr. Sheffield."

She shook her head, nearly begging. "Maxwell will… no, just no. Just… ugh! Just give me some money, Niles."

The Broadway Producer chose that moment to enter the kitchen. "Niles, Old Man, we need more- Oh, CC! There you are! Come," he waved, "come now, we must get Mrs. Weebinschnitz to invest and I could use your assistance."

The blonde glanced at Niles, and he waved her on. "I'll take care of it." He whispered, and she nodded. Her thanks would have been obvious if she was someone other than CC Babcock.

Throughout the evening, mingled and laughed, smiled and shook hands with a firm grip while Niles ran around, assisting the party as he always did. It was after the night was coming to a close that she strode into the kitchen where the butler was washing dishes. "Well, Hazel, it looks like you threw quite a show."

"I could've done better if I still had my wallet." He deadpanned.

Her chest flushed pink. "Yes, well, I will certainly be able to pay you back. No need to worry your pretty little mind."

The comment was meant to be condescending, but he took it another way. "So, then, I have a pretty mind, do I, Babcock?" The smirk on his face told her the way he was thinking, and because of _her own_ previous thinking, she flushed pink again.

"Listen, Rochester, as much as I absolutely _loathe _you…" She was trying to grasp at something that could come out as rude, but still get her message across. "…you really saved my ass." She continued on before he could get all weird on her and respond. "I did forget my wallet, and so unless you would care to give me the funds necessary for a cab home, I will need you to escort me to my penthouse."

He shrugged, "I suppose I can take you to the lair. As long as you promise I will return unharmed?"

As they entered the penthouse apartment, the blonde stepped through the doorway and immediately pulled her heels off and plopped onto the couch, her aching toes in her hands. "God, I'm starting to think I'm too old for this." She heard his intake of breath as he was about to respond with a good zinger, and she stopped him. She hissed, "Niles." And he chuckled, knowing he had been caught.

The butler stood awkwardly by the door, shifting from left to right foot again and again. "Well, it is rather late so I suppose I will be going."

She looked up at him, her hands stilling on her stocking feet. "It's Friday."

His eyes scanned the room nervously. "And…?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, I was just assuming you would want to stay for a night cap."

He shrugged. "I suppose that would be alright."

She shook her head and stood up quickly. "I almost forgot your money! I'll be right back, could you…?"

He nodded. "Of course." While he headed to the kitchen, she headed for her bedroom to retrieve her purse.

As she stepped into the room and saw the red clutch lying carelessly on the bed, she shook her head at her own mistake and opened it to retrieve the dollars for the butler. While counting the money to make sure it was correct, she realized how uncomfortable she was in her dress and so she decided to change. As she pulled her pajama pants up, and her shirt over her head, her thoughts began to wander. _He's being so polite tonight. It's so… odd yet so wonderful. I really did assume he would be staying for a night cap. God, I'm treating this as if we're… We aren't. It's just all the things he said the night of the wedding getting to me. It really is messing with my head. But he called me beautiful. And sexy. _Her face turned as her mouth formed a cat-ate-the-canary grin. _I happen to find him quite sexy himself._

As she stood in the center of the room, daydreaming about the man she once hated with her full being, he appeared in the doorway calling her name.

"Miss Babcock?"

She jumped.


	7. Month Two, Part Two

**A/N:** Oh dang… I waited a million years to update. Sorry! Life and writer's block are not a good combo. After much waiting, I present to you… Month 2. Part 2.

**The Moment**

Chapter Seven

_Kateandharvey_

"Butler, you scared the sh-" She turned around to find him standing in her bedroom doorway, with his suit jacket removed and his tie loosened, with a hand covering his eyes. "-what the hell are you doing?"

"The drinks are ready." The baritone voice answered, "You were gone for a bit, so I thought I should check on you. Although, I didn't want my eyes burned out should I walk in and you were not finished dressing."

She rolled her eyes, "Take your hand down, you incorrigible man. I've not even begun to undress."

His large hand slowly made its way from over his eyes back down to his side. He glanced her up and down, and for a moment she caught a spark of admiration in his blue eyes. Her suspicion was further proven when he swallowed before speaking, "So I see."

When she waited for him to leave and he didn't move, she waved him away. "Goodbye, Butler Boy."

"Oh! Yes. Um… of course. I'll be in the living room." The flustered butler smiled and exited her sight.

Ten minutes later, she came out of her bedroom clad in her silk pajamas to find her nemesis fast asleep on her couch. "Hey," she nudged him in the shoulder. "Hello! Wakey wakey, Bellboy."

His eyes slowly fluttered open and he shook his head. "I guess I was a bit sleepier than I thought."

CC smirked. "You are old and decrepit. Those elders need their sleep." She walked towards the kitchen island to retrieve their untouched drinks.

"You would know." She heard from the couch. When she turned, he was standing in the center of the living room and was stretching. "I really should be heading back to the mansion, Babcock."

She was left, startled, holding their two glasses in her hands. "Oh." He was not a stupid man. He could tell by the look on her face she was slightly disappointed in his possible departure. "Right, of course. You've worked very hard tonight." As soon as the words slipped from her mouth, she looked him in the eyes, "And if you ever tell anyone I said so, I will have no choice but to kill you."

He chuckled. "No choice? Babcock, you always have a choice. You work with the dark magic of the world."

CC shook her head. "Should my words escape this room, I would use my powers only for evil. And were I to throttle you in your sleep, who would make my coffee and fetch my coat? It would be such a pity."

"Oh yes, the Ice Queen could never survive without me. And oh, if I were to see her victims…" They both laughed, and the air grew thick between them.

She took a swig of her drink. "Well, I'm not totally incapable of manners, as you so often say, so let me walk you to the door." As she began to head past him, he grasped her shoulders.

"Babcock." She looked up at him. "I said I _should _return to the mansion. I didn't say I was going to."

She tried to hide her smile as the meaning of his words sunk in for her. "I always knew you were a rebel."

Niles quirked one eyebrow, and she couldn't stop the one word that floated through her mind: sexy. "If you wear that dress again, you'll find out just how much of a rebel I am."

Although she did not respond, it brought him enough satisfaction just to watch her cheeks flush red. To her credit, she regained her resolve and simply smiled. "Oh, Niles…" she handed him his drink, and headed towards the couch. "Shut up and drink."

It was nearly one when he entered the Sheffield mansion. The home was dark except for the bright moon that shone through the window. He slowly stepped into the kitchen and then turned, as slow as ever, and silently pushed the door shut. Once the door was successfully shut and locked, he turned and breathed a sigh of relief, heading for the stairs and wanting nothing more that to rest his head in his warm, and comfortable bed.

"Well, well, well… Look who's finally decided to come home!" It was wen his foot hit the first step of the stairs that he heard the nasally voice from behind him. He flinched visibly, and slowly, and begrudgingly, he turned around.

"Hello, Mrs. Sheffield."

The brunette stood in front of the counter, an open pint of Ben and Jerry's on the counter. "Where ya been?"

"You already knew, Mrs. Sheffield. I went to Miss Babcock's-"

"-For her to pay ya back, yeah, I know… Blah, blah, blah…" Her hand was on her hip, and Niles could tell, by the look of her robe, that she hadn't been waiting up for him all night. She had simply gotten up from bed to try and catch him. "If you went there for her to pay ya, Niles, where is the money?"

The butler reached into his pocket and pulled out a few bills. "Satisfied?"

She shook her head. "I'm only worried about ya, Niles. I couldn't sleep."

Niles rolled his eyes. "The Ice Queen wouldn't _actually_ kill me. At least… I don't think so."

Fran shook her head again. "That's not what I was worried about."

His brow furrowed. "Then what were you worried about?"

She smiled, and moved closer to pat his arm. "It doesn't matter, anymore, Niles. It's already happened." Without giving him time to respond, the newly married nanny headed up the stairs, leaving the butler in the kitchen.

Niles sighed. Forever unsure about the brunette, he was not surprised that she waited up. However, her words did have him both surprised, and confused.

He was just about to head up to bed himself when he glanced at the open pint of ice cream still on the counter. He sighed. "Well. I guess I will be cleaning that up."


	8. Month Three

**A/N:** Another chapter so quickly? That's right, folks, guess who's back!

**The Moment**

Chapter Eight

_Kateandharvey_

CC Babcock was standing in front of the refrigerator reaching in to grasp a bottle of water when she heard the swinging door and two dress-shoe-clad feet hit the tile.

"_Babcock!_" The deep baritone voice rattled through the kitchen.

The blonde closed the refrigerator door, the bottle in her hand and a smile on her face. "Yes, Niles?"

The butler huffed and puffed, his hands clenched together at his sides and smoke nearly coming from his ears. He stalked over to CC. "Your father?"

She shook her head, playing the role of innocent and confused while she grinned on the inside. "I'm sorry? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You told Nanny Bowers I am _your_ _father_!" He was not at all pleased, and she was loving every second of it.

She laughed deeply, and took a sip of her water. "Oh, yes! _That_. I did, indeed. You're old enough, you bag of bones."

"Yes, you're very familiar with old men, aren't you, you old hag? They just frequent your street corner!" Niles shook his head, waving his arms about.

"Awe, Niles…" She patted his shoulder patronizingly, "You've been driving by on Saturday nights again, haven't you?"

He shook off her hand. "Stop it, Babcock. I've done no such thing. You're delusional."

CC laughed. "You're delusional to think that you could get Nanny Bowers to do all of the work you're supposed to do."

He shook his head, and slapped his feather duster down onto the island counter. "Well excuse me, Brunette, but maybe I could use a little break every now and then."

The socialite's brow furrowed. "A break from what, servant? The chores you already _don't _do?"

It was at that moment the youngest Sheffield entered the kitchen. "Hi Niles, Miss Babcock."

"Hello, Miss Grace." Niles smiled at the young girl, "What can I get you?" He scowled at the socialite and turned back to Grace, smiling at her still.

Grace seemed confused, "I was looking for more Nutter Butters but I can't find any. Have you seen any back-ups?"

Niles shook his head. "I have not, Miss Grace. Why not try asking Mrs. Sheffield?"

The girl smiled, "Fran, got it. Thanks, Niles!" Not a moment after the swinging door began to move behind her as she departed, she reappeared once more. "Hey…" she looked between the socialite and the butler, "… you guys alright?"

They both seemed to straighten immediately, and at the same time they shrugged their shoulders. "Fine." CC told the girl, and she looked to Niles for reassurance.

"We're perfectly fine, Miss Grace."

The girl still seemed skeptic. "Alright, then…" and she departed once more.

It was later that night, while he was cleaning up dinner, that he heard a sound he knew all too well- the clicking of six inch heels.

"Hello, Mrs. Sheffield." He greeted the Jewish woman without even needing to look up from the sink where he was washing his largest (and favorite) pan.

The brunette walked over to the island and placed her arms on it. "Hiya, Ny-ules…"

He glanced up at her. "Uh-oh. That is never the sound I like to hear."

Fran's nose scrunched, and she seemed almost offended. "My voice?"

"Please," the butler waved his hand, "I grew used to that long ago. I'm talking about your specific tone." At her raised eyebrows, he sighed. "The _please-help-me-Niles-I-need-something-you-don't-want-to-do_ voice."

She sighed. "Fine. Here it is… Max and I really some _alone time_ for some _things_-"

"-Yes, Mrs. Sheffield, spare me the details." He put the pan on the drying rack, and sent his hands back into the soapy water.

Fran put her hands together in a praying motion. "I need ya to take Miss Babcock outta the house-"

Drying his hands, Niles threw his towel down onto the counter. "Now you can just stop right there, Mrs. Sheffield. There is _no way_ I will take the Ice Queen out. Alone. At night. No one, no time, and nothing could convince me otherwise."

"How about a four day weekend?" Fran smiled at her friend.

"Mrs. Sheffield…" Niles scooped up his feather duster and headed into the living room. Fran followed behind as he began to dust the banister.

"Niles…"

"Really, Maxwell, we have so much work to do tonight. I need to get to the theater, but I will be back within the hour to really work on the script some more." CC Babcock entered the living room, walking past Niles and the nanny as if she didn't even notice them.

"CC, I'm telling you- I will go to the theater. You need not worry about it." The black haired producer shook his head, and looked at his wife with pleading eyes.

Fran whispered to Niles urgently, "A four day weekend _and _a bonus in your check at the end of the week."

Niles continued to dust, pretending to be unaffected. "How much of a bonus do you speak of?"

Fran raked her brain. "A hundred?" When the butler seemed unimpressed, she tried again. "Two hundred?"

"Maxwell, I really don't mind going to the theater. What has gotten into you?"

"She's _leaving. _At this rate, she'll be back in thirty minutes! Niles, a four day weekend, and three hundred in your check."

The butler dropped his feather duster and grabbed the blonde socialite's arm, sighing. "Come on, Babcock." He drug her towards the door, "I'll let you buy me dinner."

"When I said I would let you buy me dinner, this isn't really what I had in mind." The baritone voice rang out on the crowded New York street, and the butler stood next to the blonde, looking upwards at the McDonald's sign.

She shrugged, her arms crossed, and looked at him. "I figured this is in your element, right?"

He shook his head. "Whatever you seem to think, CaCa. I was under the impression that we were in _your _element." Niles waved around the street corner. "We _are _on your usual corner, are we not? Besides, I could go for a bit of grease burger, actually."

She rolled her eyes. "Please. Like I would ever been seen with you in a place like that." She gestured towards the building with the bright red and flashing yellow M.

"We're going there." She surprised him by grabbing his wrist and gesturing his hand towards the building directly next door to the fast food restaurant.

His eyes lightened with surprise for just a moment before he covered his happiness with a shrug. "Well, then it's a good thing _you're _paying, Brunette."


	9. Month Four

**A/N:** I am a writing machine as of late… Hope you're enjoying!

**The Moment**

Chapter Nine

_kateandharvey_

The butler sighed. His hands were wrapped around the blonde's waist, and he was swaying gently. Her wrists were crossed languidly behind his neck, and little did he know, she was resisting the urge to run her hand along his nape. "What's with the sigh, Butler Boy?" She smirked at him.

Niles shook his head, and his eyes avoided hers. "You're being awfully… elegant tonight, Babcock." Her eyebrows rose. "In contrast to your usually awful self."

Her head fell back with a hearty chuckle emitting from her and he felt his heart swell. "Yes, well, you're actually tolerable when you're not being such an ass."

Niles smirked and his blue eyes met hers. "Touché."

The two danced in silence, and to both Niles' surprise and her own, she felt her head drifting slowly to his shoulder. _The hell with it,_ she thought, before she nuzzled her nose into the warmth of where his shoulder met his neck. The feeling of her breath made him want to come undone, but he simply held her just a centimeter closer. It was after a beat that he pulled her closer she spoke. "You're right."

His brows rose. "About?"

She sighed blissfully. "I am odd, tonight." He chuckled in a warm way, and she grinned against his shoulder. "Save the zinger, Bell Boy." Her eyes fluttered close for only a moment so she could inhale his scent. "Don't ruin the moment."

"Just how many have you had, CaCa?" He asked, allowing their moment to drift away slowly, rather than abruptly as they usually had it.

Ignoring the intent and seriousness of his question, the blonde pulled away from his shoulder, and they both immediately missed the warmth. She smirked, and one tell tale brow rose. "Not enough to sing Popeye for you, you perverted old man."

His grin broke out before he could stop it, and he laughed. When she didn't immediately respond, he noticed the far away look in her eyes as she gazed at Maxwell across the room. They still swayed to the soft music. "Penny for your thoughts?" Her eyes drifted away from the backer shaking the producer's hand to meet the blue eyes in front of her. Before she could respond, Niles continued on. "Nevermind." He shook his head. "I can guess I don't want to know."

Uncharacteristically, her eyes softened and a slight, barely present frown appeared on her face. "It isn't that."

His hands squeezed her at her waist. "Then?"

Whether it was the beauty of the night or the three glasses of alcohol she'd consumed, she would never know. However, something made her open up to the pesky butler. "I feel… _forlorn_." At his pointed look, she continued. "They're married. They're expecting. I feel as though I am still in the same place, that I've not gotten anywhere."

He scoffed, and it was for only a second she wondered why she had even bothered. That was, until, he spoke. "You've gained so much in the past years, Miss Babcock."

At the look on her face, he realized his misstep of words, and his eyes tightly shut. "I mean… in life. You've come a long way, truly. I've watched you grow and become more and more successful. Think of all the things you've done in the past years that without you having done them, Sheffield-Babcock Productions wouldn't be close to where it is now."

To his shock, he saw her eyes misting for a split second before the water faded away. "I don't mean that." She whispered, and when her eyes met his, he felt as though he had been handed a rare gift. "I've never wanted children, you know. But then it got to the point where thinking that soon I won't even have an option began to rattle me. I started thinking I'm too old-" she paused, but he didn't jump on the zinger. "–and it would never happen." She gestured towards the Sheffield's, "I look at them and I think that maybe I had a chance, but I never took it. And now the opportunity really _has _passed me by."

He smiled warmly at her. She truly had no idea of her worth. "You insufferable woman. So successful, yet so stupid at times. You're CC Babcock. You can do anything you set your mind to." He took a breath, fearing he was revealing too much of himself. One look at her saddened eyes, and he continued on. "If a child is something you really want, I will forever feel pity towards the spawn of Satan, but it's still something you can reach."

Her smile made him feel that whatever price he may have to pay later, his efforts were worth it. She opened her mouth to say something, but the music ended and dinner was announced. They parted, but he grasped her hand. "Come along, CaCa. It's time to feed."

It was later in the night, after all the checks were passed, all the hands shaken, and long after dinner that he was searching for her. They had eaten together at the same table as Fran and Maxwell, but she had excused herself quickly to rub more elbows and- in true CC Babcock fashion- make more money. The Sheffield's had retired more than thirty minutes ago, and it was his job to get the Bitch of Broadway home. He searched and searched. The wait staff had already taken most of the tablecloths off of the wooden tables, and they had begun to stack chairs. Just as he was about to lose it, looking for her, he spotted a quick flash of blonde out on the balcony. It was dark, and as he made his way towards her, he felt the rush of chilly air hit his face. She was smoking a cigarette, looking down onto the street, and watching all of the people hustle and bustle. He only watched her for a moment before softly asking, "Looking for future prey?"

The sincerity in her eyes when she turned around caught him off guard. "No." She replied to him in a gentle voice, and for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, he wondered if she was the same CC Babcock he knew, and if she was, what was wrong with her that night.

Her eyes were glistening as she took another drag of the cigarette, leaning against the banister and avoiding his eyes. He walked over to her, taking the cigarette from her hands gently, and putting it out in the ashtray next to them. Slowly, her hand came to caress his cheek, and he felt his eyes fluttered closed. Her lips brushed against his cheek before they both turned towards the street, looking into the city lights. Her head came down to rest on his shoulder and she sighed. "What a weird night, Niles."

He nodded, and then reminded her, "Everything will be alright, you know."

She smiled sadly. "I hope you're right."

He glanced down at the top of her blonde head, and smirked. In an effort to close off the night and get them back onto equal footing, he let the words fall from his lips. "Hate you."

He heard her smile. "Hate you more."


	10. Month Five

**A/N:** Guess who's back… back again… I'm back! (And I couldn't be happier.)

**The Moment**

Chapter Ten

_kateandharvey_

"You know, Niles, for such a horrible excuse for a man you sure made this cookies quite well." CC popped a cookie from the red box into her mouth and leaned against the island as she spoke.

The butler continued to wash his pan in the sink, and he shook his head. "Yes, well, thank you so very much, Miss Babcock," his voice dripped with sarcasm. "but Mrs. Sheffield was the one to purchase those."

"Hmmm…" the socialite hummed, "For all her hard work in choosing crappy takeout she sure did good. These are delicious." She put another between her lips.

"How many of those are you going to eat, Shamu?" Niles grabbed the box away from her, and took a bite of one of his own. "Mmmm. You were right for once, Babcock. These are pretty good."

It was at that moment the three Sheffield children entered the kitchen. "Hiya, Niles."

"Good Afternoon, Master Brighton." Niles smiled as the two Sheffield girls greeted him as well. "Miss Margaret," he nodded, "Miss Grace. I have just finished your eggs."

He dispensed the eggs onto each of their plates at the table, and when he turned around he noticed CC staring at him with admiration. His brows furrowed and he looked at her, feigning disgust. "What are you looking at, Witch?"

"You're looking, rather…" She popped another cookie, "delectable, this afternoon."

His eyes adjusted to her form, and he smirked. "Now that you mention it, you're not so bad yourself. You're wearing those extra wide shoulder pads today, aren't you?"

She leaned into his face and whispered. She was so close he could feel her breath on his face. "I'm not wearing any."

"Ohhh…" his face lit up, and he took a bite of a cookie of his own. "_Better_."

"What is going on?" Maggie whispered urgently to her siblings as she examined the butler and blonde.

"Eh… Let them experiment…"Brighton stood up from his chair, and his sisters followed. "I, uh, hope it's just a phase."

The three Sheffield children hastily exited the kitchen, as Niles began cleaning the counter. CC couldn't stop her hand from reaching out and running her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck. He froze in the spot, and let out a strangled breath. "Babcock…" His face turned towards hers, and their noses were almost touching. She couldn't take her eyes from his lips, and he couldn't stop looking into her eyes. Slowly, painfully, their lips grew closer and closer together. Just as they were about to touch, a nasally voice rang out.

"Ny-ules!"

His eyes grew wide, and for just a second her eyes showed her disappointment. Before he thought about it, he breathed, "Come on," and dragged her into the pantry. They stood in the small space, pressed chest to chest, and he brought his finger up to his lips as they listened to the nanny's heels click across the tile of the kitchen, and then, up the stairs.

It was after the brunette departed CC spoke. "What are the chances?" His brow furrowed. "What are the chances of her finding us in here?"

The haze and adrenaline of the desire he was feeling toward her had to be shaken away before he understood her question. "Mrs. Sheffield doesn't even know this pantry exists." CC nodded and then leaned forward so her lips were directly next to his ear, her lips brushing against it.

"Maxwell was elbows deep in a new script when I left the office… But there's something I'd like elbows deep, myself."

He inhaled sharply at her implication. "What are we doing, Babcock?"

CC looked into his eyes. "I don't know, Niles. But I don't want to stop." Her lips attacked his at the last utterance of her sentence, and after just a split second of resistance brought from shock, he responded. Their tongues immediately came out to duel, and his hands pulled her hips against his. She let out a soft moan and grabbed him by the back of the neck. She whimpered softly when his lips left hers, but she was warmed again when they trailed against her jaw, neck, and then, collarbone. "God, Niles…" He pulled away from her, and looked into her eyes. When she tried to kiss him again, he pulled away. Her face fell. "What?" His finger came up to close over her lips, effectively shushing her.

Hesitantly, he opened his mouth and began to speak, "I'm attempting to burn the image of you in this moment into my mind."

Her brows furrowed. "For what purpose?"

His eyes darkened with passion. "My own purpose."

Her breath caught. She knew what they were doing, but she didn't understand what was going on with the words coming out of his mouth. She attempted to regain her steps, and therefore, _theirs_. She laughed, "Yes, because you could use the image when you need to throw up poison."

His darkened eyes shone into hers. "That's not what I had in mind."

She swallowed. "I don't know what's going on."

He nodded, and pulled her face closer to his own. "Yes." His breath hit her face, "You do." His lips reclaimed her own, and she pushed all of his confusing words into the back of her mind and attempted to focus only on his lips.

It was when they heard the heels of the nanny click against the kitchen tile that they jumped apart. "Ny-ules! Where are ya?" Regrettably, he exited the pantry.

"Niles! Hey! I've been lookin' all over for ya! What were ya doin' in there?"

Niles smiled faintly. "I was scrubbing some shelves, Mrs. Sheffiled."

Inside the pantry, the blonde smiled. Scrubbing shelves, he was.


	11. Month Six

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for your kind words in the reviews! I appreciate it so much- more than you will ever know.

**The Moment**

Chapter Eleven

_kateandharvey_

The butler was reclined on his bed, his knit sweater and jeans clad to his form, and his wool socks keeping his feet warm in the chilly cabin. At the sound of an insistent bell, he sighed, flipping off the TV channel he was watching, and marching out of the room. "Good God, Babcock! What _now_?"

"I need…." CC sighed, and with gritted teeth, drew out the word, "…_help_."

Niles' eyebrows rose. "And just what is the magic word, there, Miss Babcock?"

The blonde drew a deep breath. "_Please_." The butler smiled and nodded patronizingly, and patted her head.

"Good, CaCa."

CC sighed, resigned. "You don't have to be so infuriating, Bell Boy. I need help changing into my night clothes." Niles began to push her wheelchair in the direction of the bedroom. How she had managed to break her arm _and _her collarbone, as they were off to meet the president, he'll never know. But of course, it was _his _fault that he put the leash on Chester so he wouldn't run away, and she had tripped. As if on cue, she continued, "It's your fault anyway. You're the one that made me trip over the leash."

Her chair came to a stop in the center of the bedroom she was staying at in the cabin the Sheffield's had rented for the vacation. "Yes, Ice Queen, because it's my fault you don't know how to properly handle your size 11 feet." She growled in response, and he knew he was irritating her. "Cool it, Cujo." He walked towards the dresser. "Now, what would you like to wear?"

She shook her head, too exhausted to even play with her favorite toy. "The black set."

"Just as your heart." He fished out the set she had requested, and she rolled her eyes. "You've really done a number, here, Babcock." He tossed the pajamas haphazardly onto the bed, and walked over to her. "Ready?" He asked, his fingers growing closer to her chest, where he would begin to unbutton the blouse he had buttoned himself that morning. At her nod, his fingers began to move. One by one, her pearl buttons on the salmon colored blouse popped open, revealing the white lace bra she wore underneath. That, too, he had clasped this morning. Ever the gentleman, he aided her in removing first her right arm, and then carefully maneuvering the silky material over the cast on her right. After he was finished, he tossed the silk top onto the bed next to the black pajama set, and, to his credit, only slightly reddened as he asked her if she'd like to remove or change her bra before he dressed her once again.

"It will be fine, leave it." While she appeared nonchalant, it didn't escape her the way the butler's hands shook only slightly as he retrieved her pajama top from the bed, nor the pink tint on his cheeks as he had asked about her underclothes. Whether from the chilly air or arousal, she felt her belly flip slightly as he moved closer to her with the unbuttoned top in his hands. He deftly pulled the sleeve up over her right arm, and she shuttered at the way the backs of his fingers brushed against the skin of her collarbone.

At her shutter, he grew concerned. "Are you uncomfortable, Miss Babcock?"

"You could say that." She mumbled under her breath, but to him she clearly spoke, while shaking her head, "No, you're doing just fine… Thank you."

He continued to dress her injured arm, and then begin to quickly button her new shirt. The removal of her uncharacteristic blue jeans was uneventful, as he made sure to keep his hands as far away from her legs as possible. And, because he was Niles, he averted his eyes to either side of her as he pulled them down. "I'm not totally naked, you know." Her voice broke out into the energy charged room, and his eyes darted up to meet hers. She continued to explain; "You've seen me in a swimsuit, before. I'm only wearing a bit less than that." At his confused look, she further elaborated. "You're avoiding looking at me like I repulse you." The sentence hung in the air for only a beat before she realized her mistake. "Nevermind. I forgot who I was talking to." She now unable to meet _his_ eyes, she shook her feet when he didn't move to urge him to continue. She wanted to be dressed and away from him as quickly as possible. To her dismay, he didn't move. "C'mon, servant, I haven't got all day."

He swallowed roughly, still crouched between her legs, and his eyes now focused on her knees. "That's different."

CC felt her breath catch. "What?"

He swallowed once again, taking a deep breath and finally meeting her in the eyes. "A swimsuit. It's different." He shrugged, "More…"

"…intimate?" She supplied, and at the nod of his head, her mind flashed with their time spent together in the Sheffield pantry after they had eaten Fran's cookies. She flushed pink and grew warm. When their eyes connected again, she knew they understood each other. He seemed to gather the silent understanding, too, because he quickly continued to pull her pants up until they sat on her waist where they belonged. As he grabbed the sides of her wheelchair to hoist his old knees off of the floor where he had been kneeling, she reached out with her good arm, and grasped the side of his face with her warm hand. She pulled him towards her, and he went. It was when her eyes stayed on his lips that he knew what was about to happen. "Thank you." She whispered, "You're a real gentleman." Her lips connected softly with his, and she pulled away far too early for his liking. "If you ever tell anyone I said that…"

"…You'll kill me, I know." She smiled and he winked at her as he stood fully. "Hungry?" he asked, "The Sheffield's won't be back for quite some time, I imagine, so I'll whip us up something."

"That would be delightful." She smiled a rare smile at him.

"Maybe you should stay on those pain meds, Babcock." He smirked. "They're making you rather friendly."


	12. Month Seven

**The Moment**

Chapter Twelve

_kateandharvey_

"What?" Niles sighed, looking at the blonde with one hand on his hip. "_What _do you mean you won't be here for Christmas?"

CC pointed her finger in the air, eyebrows raised. "Don't forget Hanukkah, Butler Boy." She moved closer to him, her hips swaying. "And be careful with your words…" her breath hit his face. "One may start to think you actually care." She smirked, and as she turned to walk away he slapped her bum with the towel he was holding. When she whipped back around to face him, she couldn't contain the look of _shock_ and _joyfulness _that appeared on her face. To Niles' happiness, she didn't seem as though she wanted to kill him. (A thought he had in the millisecond his hand moved with the towel in it.) Her attempt at an angered tone was lost as just a slight smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

With a straight face, the butler responded to her, feigning innocence. "Beating the dead horse."

She shook her head, turning to exit the kitchen. Uncharacteristically, she tossed over her shoulder, "This is grade A meat, Rochester."

As the swinging door was left moving in the wind after her departure, Niles mumbled to himself, "Don't I know it," just as the brunette nanny entered the kitchen.

"Ny-ules!" Her face turned quickly from a determined woman on a mission to one of confusion. "What's uh, what's ya middle name?" The butler gave her a look, signaling he wouldn't be telling, and she continued on, "Doesn't matta. Anyways…" She folded her hands under her chin, resting her elbows on the counter and sliding closer to him. "What's with you and Miss Babcock?"

He shook his head. "What about myself and the Ice Queen?"

Fran's eyes narrowed. "Ya know what I'm talkin' bout, Scarecrow."

His brows furrowed. "I do not know what you're speaking of, Mrs. Sheffield."

Fran shrugged, plucking a grape off the stem on the counter and popping it into her mouth. "Fine. I'll just assume whatever I want then."

Niles' eyes grew slightly. Fran assuming never turned out well. The way things had been going with Babcock as of late, he couldn't explain, but he certainly didn't want Yenta Central ruining it. He smiled to himself. What Babcock would have to say about Yenta Central. "Ya smilin'! Ya thinkin' 'bout Miss Babcock!"

He sighed. "Please, Mrs. Sheffield. I hardly _smile_ when thinking of that witch." His face told otherwise, as his lips still tugged into the corners of his mouth and his eyes shined with admiration.

"YA SLEPT WITH HER!" Fran shouted, and Niles jumped.

"I most _definitely _did not sleep with Miss Babcock." He hissed. "Keep your voice down!"

Knowing where her strengths were, Fran smiled. "Why didn't ya sleep with her?"

Without thinking, Niles answered. "It just wasn't time yet."

"I KNEW IT!" The nanny yelled, and Niles shushed her frantically once again. "Sorry." She whispered. "You gotta admit that ya just told me ya _almost_ slept with her."

Niles sighed. "Alright, fine." He shook his head. "Things between CC and I have been-"

"-Ohhhh. _CC_, eh? No more of that Miss Babcock stuff? It's gettin' pretty serious."

He gave her a look. "We've been getting along quite well as of late. You could even say there's some… tension? Or tenderness?"

Fran nudged him in the stomach with her elbow. "_Intimacy?"_

He shook his head. "I understand and appreciate your interest in my well being and love-life, Mrs. Sheffield, but-"

"-Oh! He said the L-word!" She cried. Before Niles could respond, Maxwell and the object of his thoughts entered the room.

Maxwell wrapped an arm around his wife and pecked her on the cheek. "We're about to take off, Darling. Grace is already waiting with her bags."

"Awe… Max! Do ya have ta go? It's Hanukkah." His wife whined.

On the other side of the kitchen counter, the exchange between man and woman was much different. "We were always bitter together on the holidays, CaCa."

CC shrugged. "I'm sorry. But Maxwell and I have to go. There will still be plenty of time to be bitter together." She smiled a rare smile at him, and when she realized Max and Fran were waiting on them to finish, she put her stone face back on and demanded, "Come and carry my bags, servant!" Yet, before she turned for the living room, she sent him a wink that made his heart flutter.

As CC and Max turned to exit with the youngest Sheffield, Niles trailed behind the blonde. "Bye, kiddo."

"Bye." She choked out.

"Wait!" Niles demanded, and he gave her his hanky full of Lemon Bowl Fresh. He smiled because she smiled, and walked her the rest of the way to the door. "I hate you." He frowned. She was leaving and he had to say _something_.

"Hate you more." She spoke, and then closed the door behind her.

Fran re-entered the room just in time to see Niles throw his body against the glass door. "Awe, Scarecrow…" She walked over to him in her heels and patted his back. "It will be alright. Your love will be back."

He stood up abruptly. "I do _not _love the Ice Queen." As he feigned anger and stomped out of the room, he knew even he himself didn't believe the statement.


	13. Month Seven, Part Two

**The Moment**

Chapter Thirteen

_kateandharvey_

It was after he heard the safe return of the youngest (and although he would never admit it, _favorite_ Sheffield) that he knew he would be encountering her soon enough, and he wasn't prepared. Because of this, when he heard the _tap tap _of her heels on the cobblestone walkway, he left the kitchen and darted up the back stairs.

CC was anxious as she approached the door to the kitchen. She didn't want to celebrate with the Sheffield family. She'd much rather enter the kitchen from the backdoor and see her- er –Niles. She didn't know what had become of them as of late, much less what the future would see of them. Her near death experience had really jarred the mostly unshakable woman, and she needed the solace that was the pesky butler. The socialite was a bright woman, and usually able to read a person from a mile away. However, as she opened the kitchen door, she didn't know what would greet her. Whether it be the Niles from the morning that had so boldly and cheekily slapped her on the rear or the Niles that would immediately burst with a zinger about how she made it- she didn't care. Anything from him would prove to be what she needed.

However, when she opened the door and found it empty, the disappointment in her gut only served to make the matters of the night worse, and she would be lying if she said it bothered her more to be trapped in the car than it did to find the kitchen empty. Holding her head high even while her heart was breaking like a true Babcock, she strutted off towards the living room to gather with the family.

As she exited, Niles' head popped out from where he had been hiding at the top of the stairs, and a tear trickled down his cheek. He had just purposefully passed on a potentially magical moment- yes- but he wasn't ready for what it would bring. He needed more time to identify with the idea that she was, in fact, just fine, before he engaged in their teeter-totter of vulnerability.

It was later in the night, after gifts had been exchanged, hugs given, and "I love you's" passed around that Niles decided it was time he face her. For most of the night, she had avoided him, only sneaking a chance glance at him under her long lashes from across the room when she thought he wasn't looking. However, he was always looking; for he had spent the night looking _only _at her, and attempting not to. Lost in his thoughts, her eyes dashed upwards and he caught her gaze. She allowed herself the pleasure of not pulling away immediately, but she quickly flushed pink and averted her gaze. Niles stood up from his spot on the couch and stretched. "I'm very glad everyone made it home safely, tonight." He let his eyes drift over her face once more as _everyone_ passed his lips. "I am quite exhausted, however, and I am sure all of you are as well. If you'll excuse me… I'll be heading off to bed. Sir?"

Max, his eyes caught up in his wife's, waved his hand. "Yes, yes, Old Man. Of course. Goodnight."

"Happy Hanukkah, Niles!" Fran screeched, her eyes never leaving her husband's. The children all stood, one by one, to wrap their arms around their second father. When Grace hugged him, she held on just a bit tighter and whispered into his ear. He held the young girl just as fiercely she did him, and then headed up the stairs to bed.

"_I'll never experience the sweet touch of my beautiful Ni-" _rang through his head as he reclined on his sheets. The young girl was definitely meddling much like her stepmother, but with the information she had provided him, he didn't mind. He was surprised, to say the least. While he didn't necessarily think the blonde didn't have feelings for him, he didn't understand what those feelings quite were. Grace's admission had helped him to see more than he thought there was. He knew now, after the girl's information and seeing CC in the kitchen, that there was no way she would make the next move. The ball was in his court, and he was going to send it over. He was mid-thought when he heard footsteps in the hallway that _had _to be hers. He carefully got up from his bed, as not to let it loudly squeak, and tiptoed over to the door. When she walked by in front of it, he reached out, and pulled her in with a smooth action.

Her back hit his now closed door with a soft thud, and she gasped. "Hi." His baritone voice rang through her ears.

"Hi." She whispered back, still a bit shaken from his pulling her in.

He was quiet then. His arms were on either side of her, pressing into the door as he leaned towards her. With anyone else, she would've felt trapped. With him, she basked in the feeling of warmth and normality that she had searched for in the kitchen and still yearned for. He studied her, and the longer he took, the more squeamish she got. His hands came down to rest on her shoulders, and she breathed a sigh. "What are you doing?" She whispered, "My appearance is already burned into your memory, remember?"

He shook his head. "I'm not doing that." He ran his hands down her arms to intertwine his fingers with hers. "I'm making sure you're alright."

She smiled a watery smile. "I'm fine."

He nodded, choking back tears himself, and pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry."

The old CC Babcock would have demanded to know why he was sorry, but the new version, the one that was standing in Niles' bedroom and holding his hands, she already knew for what he was apologizing. She brushed her lips against his briefly. "It's okay."

He shook his head, and she could see tears brimming in his eyes. "I was scared." He swallowed deeply and hard, "I don't know-"

Her lips pressed against his. "-Neither do I." Her hands squeezed his. "I understand. It's okay."

His lips found hers, and they were harsh, passionate, and desperate. They were desperate to find her, and he was desperate to find where they were. They kissed passionately for a few moments, until, out of breath, he pulled away from her. Their foreheads still touching, he brushed his lips gently over hers, now swollen from their previous kiss. "Stay here with me, tonight. Just let me hold you."

"Niles," she sighed into his mouth as she kissed him once more. "I don't think-"

"-Just for tonight." He interrupted.

She consented, fitting her mouth against his once more before she breathed against his face, "Please."

His arms wrapped around her gave them both the best sleep they had ever had.


	14. Month Eight

**The Moment**

Chapter Fourteen

_kateandharvey_

"Here you are, Mrs. Sheffield." Niles sat down a plate of doughnuts in front of the brunette.

"Come, Niles, sit down with me!" She hurried him with her hand to join her.

The butler sat down next to Fran, and took a bite of a doughnut himself. "You surely do know where to order doughnuts, Mrs. Sheffield."

She shrugged, laughing, and still chewing on her doughnut. "Well, I've been gettin' doughnuts for years from Manny's. One time, my great aunt's son, Lenny, he-"

"-Really, Nanny Fine?" The blonde entered the kitchen, tossing a stack of folders onto the table where the pair sat and ate, and strutted over to the refrigerator, opening it and reaching inside. "No one wants to hear about your aunt's son." She pulled her bottle of water off of the shelf, and cracked the top as she walked over to the table.

"My _great _aunt's son, Miss Babcock." Fran shook her head, nudging Niles with her elbow and throwing a pointing thumb in the blonde's direction.

"Butler." The blonde directed her gaze towards Niles, and his eyebrows rose when she reached her hand out.

Knowing exactly what she was getting at, Niles handed his half-eaten doughnut to her. She took a bite off of one of the ends, and made a sound of satisfaction. "Mmmm. Cinnamon sugar? It's delicious." The butler smiled, and she handed the sweet treat back. "Thank you, Rochester."

He was bit surprised by her forwardness, but nonetheless pleased. Niles attempted to hide his smile in front of the nanny. "Yes, Miss Babcock."

CC smiled, and turned to exit the room. As soon as her hand hit the door, she abruptly turned back around. "Niles?" His eyebrows rose. "I will see you later, yes?"

He tried to hide his smile as he responded to her, "Yes, witch. You will have me as your slave later tonight."

At a nod of her head to hide the curve of her lips at his double-meaning, and a curt, "Very well," the blonde exited the room, the swinging door left moving in her wake.

Fran's face of surprise was not a shock to Niles, and with a shake of his head, he quickly spit out, "I'm helping Miss Babcock clean out her kitchen later this evening."

Even as he stood up from the table, the brunette's face still had her mouth formed as a large "O" and her eyes were stretched wide. "Ny-ules…" He shook his head again, picked up his rag, and began to clean the counter to distract himself from the conversation. The pregnant woman waddled up from her seat and over to confront him closer. "You and Miss Babcock…"

"…hate each other." He finished, scrubbing the rag harder and harder into the grout of the counter.

Recovering from her shock, the nanny shouted, "Helping clean out the kitchen my Jewish a-"

"-That's all that's happening, Mrs. Sheffield." Niles cut off her curse, and continued to try and deflect her questions.

"Fine." She crossed her arms, and her hip jutted out. "The doughnut?" Her brows rose high enough to hit her hairline, and her eyes bore into the butler's cheek, waiting for an answer.

He shrugged.

"If ya two aren't together…" Niles glanced up at Fran quickly, and then retreated back down to his cleaning. "... then why did I find ya together in bed last month?"

Niles' head nearly snapped off of his body as he turned to look at her. "What? What are you talking about?"

Fran shrugged, giving as little information as possible. "When I saw ya two in bed togetha."

The butler's rag lay now untouched on the counter, and his eyes were wide as saucers. "How did you see us?"

The nanny grabbed onto Niles' arm, and she shook with excitement. Her mouth returned to it's "O" shape, and her eyebrows hit her hairline once again. "Ya mean… IT ACTUALLY HAPPENED?"

Confused, Niles shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. "What?"

"I was just teasin' ya… You two actually slept togetha?"

Niles sighed, realizing his mistake, and he gritted his teeth. "We didn't sleep together." At Fran's pointed look, he rushed to explain, "I mean… yes, we did. We slept in the same bed after their Boston trip… but we didn't sleep together in the way you're insinuating."

"But ya shared a bed?" Fran's hand moved around excitedly, the unexpected information catching her off guard.

He nodded. "We did."

"Why?"

Niles considered her question. _Because I had to see her, because I can't live without her, because I had to sleep next to her to sleep at all, because I was afraid she would have died… _Dropping his pretense, he sighed and looked at his friend with glossy eyes. "I had to make sure she was alright." His cheeks flushed slightly as he remembered their encounter.

"No foolin' around?" Fran inquired still.

His cheeks flushed darker and the nanny gasped. "Not in the way you'd think." Before she could become graphic with the details to which she was questioning, Niles continued the explanation. "Kisses, Mrs. Sheffield."

"_Kisses_?" She repeated, "With an _s_?"

He nodded, his lips curving slightly at the memory of her mouth against his. "With an _s_."

A comfortable silence fell over the pair, and slowly, softly, Fran questioned, "Ya love her?"

He nodded, "I do," and it was the first time he had admitted his feelings out loud.


	15. Month Eight, Part Two

**The Moment**

Chapter Fifteen

_kateandharvey_

"Ugh. This chicken has to be more than two years old, Babcock!" Niles tossed a pack of raw chicken into the trashcan next to the kitchen counter, and resumed his search.

She tossed her hand, leaning against the counter next to him. "Yes, well… I bought it to cook it, but-"

"-_You_ intended to cook?" His eyes grew wide, and with fake shock, he clutched his chest.

"Shut up." She smiled back at him, and it was a true shock when she realized, in that moment, just how happy she was simply being in his presence. She watched his back as he leaned into her refrigerator, and the whimsical smile on her face stayed exactly where it was. She didn't realize how long she was examining him until he turned and caught her eyes on him.

"Planning a sacrificial ceremony, Witch?" His brow furrowed, and he stared, waiting for her to tell him just what she was looking at.

CC shook her head, and still unable to hide her smirk, she sighed. "I was looking at you."

Unsure if she was planning a prank or truly being honest, Niles treaded carefully. "Yes. Because?" His eyes never broke contact with hers, and he could see her becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Whether she hadn't expected him to pursue an answer further, or she hadn't thought of it, he didn't know. She shrugged, and rolled her shoulders. Her arms came in front of her body to protect herself. Her shoulders continued to push inward, and she hunched her body, unable to take her eyes away from his. She finally broke away and mumbled something to which he did not hear. Knowing the mood had shifted from the thickness in the air, he set down the old food he was holding, and stepped in front of her. Slowly, as not to startle her already nervous demeanor, Niles reached up and brushed her hair from her face with the back of his hand. His eyes scanned hers as he gently cradled her face with the back of his fingers. He whispered. "What are you thinking, Babs? Tell me what you're thinking."

He watched her visibly swallow. She inhaled, and her lips parted. Her bottom lip trembled slightly, trying to find the right words to express herself. At his reassuring gaze, she took a deep breath, and whispered back to him. "I don't know what's going on, Niles." He parted his own mouth to reply to her, but stopped at her look. She wasn't done. "But I like seeing you."

He was a tad confused, but still immensely proud of her. Expressing her feelings was not a strong point of CC Babcock, but she was standing in her own kitchen, confessing to him she enjoyed… seeing him? Regardless of just what she meant, he knew it was a big step. Instead of pushing her more, he flashed her a grin. "I like seeing you, too, CC."

Her chest flushed pink with his use of her first name. When he turned back to the fridge, she instinctively reached out and clutched his arm, pulling him back to face her. "I mean… I like being _with _you." She shut her eyes tightly, and tried to backpedal. "I mean, like, you know… in your… with…" She grunted with frustration, and released his arm. "Nevermind. I just…" She shook her head.

Niles didn't want to push her. She was showing him a very insecure and vulnerable part of herself, and he didn't want the ice to break underneath him. However, by the look on her face, and the way her nose scrunched and her eyes squinted closed, he knew he couldn't leave her be. His hand connected with her skin, where her neck met her shoulder, and he smiled. He was nervous, but he would take the leap to make her feel better. He would take the leap so she wouldn't have to. She remained calm with his hand on her skin, and he took it as a good sign. Slowly, he leaned in, and his lips came closer to her ear. He pressed a quick kiss onto her cheek, and breathed, "I enjoy being in your presence." He shook his head softly, and she felt her hair brush to and fro against his face and own hair. "I don't know why," he chuckled, and felt her smile, "but I do." He pressed another kiss to her cheek, and felt her sigh of relief. As Niles began to slowly pull back from her, he felt her arms on him. _What was she doing_? As her arms came around him, he realized, suddenly, that she was _hugging_ him.

Passion. Romance. Heat. None of those things were lacking in their relationship. However, things like intimacy, warmth… _tenderness_ like this hug was showing were all new things. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms back around her middle. CC buried her face into his neck, and inhaled deeply. He could feel her inhaling his scent- _his scent_\- and he nearly came undone.

For CC, the hug meant more to her than anything had since her childhood. When he leaned into her, she was suddenly overcome with emotion. This man, this old, crotchety, cheap-ass man, was the nicest person she had had in her life in such a long time. He was kind to her when she needed it most, and he _understood _her. He didn't want to speak to her, and tell her what he had, but he did _for her_. The last time anyone had done something just for her, CC couldn't remember. The awareness of Niles' knowledge of her threw her for a loop. She wasn't ready to decide what they were. She didn't want to. Things were going well- why change them? However, she couldn't let it go. She had to convey to him- that she appreciated his efforts. That she noticed. That for the first time, she was hyper-aware of his presence, his reactions, and his motions _around her_. His tenderness was not worth a kiss, although she was very close to devouring him. She needed more to convey her message. Therefore, she wrapped her arms around his middle, and pulled him to her. She settled in the warmth there, and she knew, no matter what happened, this man had scarred her for life.

There was no escaping the hold he had on her. Quite frankly, she didn't think she wanted to.


	16. Month Nine

**A/N: **Only three words for this chapter, folks! Trouble. In. Paradise.

**The Moment**

Chapter Sixteen

_kateandharvey_

"C'mon, CC…" He pressed a kiss to her ear, and she felt his breath hit it. "…Why do you want him when you could have me?" Her knuckles turned white from where they were gripping the bathroom counter, and the tension in her legs was so tight she felt as if the muscles inside would snap right in two. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and she struggled to get a hold of herself. He whispered to her, "Tell me." He sighed, "Tell me you want me, Babcock."

She couldn't control herself. CC desperately tried to gather herself, but with Niles so close to her, his breath hitting her neck intimately, she couldn't respond. She knew what she had to do, what she should do, but in that moment, the only thing happening was the night's events replaying in her mind. The memories kept spinning around inside of her…

While she and Niles were _friends_? _More? Best friends? _whatever they were… the thing… they were doing… she still felt the need to preface her invitation to the award ceremony as her escort with making it known that she was unable to find a date. With a smile directed only at her, he readily agreed, but scowled as soon as Fran had entered the kitchen. This was the game they played. Pretend. Pretend. Be honest? She didn't know. It was becoming increasingly difficult to decipher what was truly accurate and what was simply a façade. Regardless of what it was, she was happy. Completely, totally, and disgustingly _happy_. It was nearly surreal to her, her relationship with the butler. She seemed as though she was floating, and while it made her want to vomit at the sight of herself in the mirror, becoming the woman she swore she'd never be- she also wanted to burn the image of her happiness into her brain to retrieve on rainy days. The surreal feeling came when she'd leave the powder room, and he'd be standing there. It would hit her all at once, then, that _he_ was the prime source of her happiness.

He would live up to his word, and accompany her to the award ceremony. He would be, as always, a combination of gentlemanly, sexy, and passionate. He would radiate warmth, would gently lead her with fingers on her back, would step away from her when the cameras came to snap a photo of her and Maxwell. She'd smile, and stand a respectable distance from her partner. Later, she'd remember recalling the irony of it all, but for the present memory, she'd smile gratefully as he fetched her plate for her, making sure to not give her anything with sage- as he knew of her allergy.

She herself would do her part. She'd confidently grasp his shoulders as they danced, knowing how he was growing increasingly uncomfortable, watching the white shirt and black tie dressed waiters serve, thinking now, _believing_, even, that he belonged there, rather than with her on the dance floor. She would smile gracefully as she accepted her award, and make fleeting eye contact with him as the words of her speech fell from her lips. It would be the perfect night until she headed for the powder room, and ran into _Susan_.

Washing her hands under the warm water of the sink, the disdainful woman would approach her. "You're here with Niles, yes?"

Her jaw would tighten subconsciously, and she'd grit out, "Yes," as the soap formed a lather between her fingers.

The woman would shrug, and pretend to be nonchalant. "He's a good man."

"He is." CC would reply, and she'd begin to scrub her fingers harder and harder, rather having her own skin fall off than for the woman to talk to her any longer. However, the brunette in the red dress would sigh, and CC would bite. "What are you getting at?"

For a split second, the brunette's eyes would flash with victory. "I'm Chandler Evans' wife, Susan." She'd hold out her hand but abruptly take it away.

"Good for you." Her answer would be curt, and she wouldn't be able to remove her eyes from her hands still in the porcelain sink, now turning red.

The sequins from the woman's red dress would tap against the counter as she knelt her hip against it and looked at CC. "I know how you are. Chandler's told me."

The blonde would sigh, and turn to face the brunette. "And just how _would _that be?"

"A bitch." She'd laugh bitterly, "You'd think Niles could do better, you know?" She would shake her head, and CC would later remember wishing it to snap off of her petite little neck. "You waltz around here, thinking you can change. That your bitchiness is an attitude, but in reality, it's a personality trait."

"And just what the _hell_ do you know?" If looks could kill, Chandler would've been a widower.

"I know I've never heard anyone say a bad word about that butler." Susan had smiled. "I know that he's a servant, but you're still way below him." The brunette dried her hands, and had smiled as she turned to walk out the door. "I know I married into riches, honey… But Niles? He's a catch. It's a shame I had to let him go, but I pray to whatever's good and holy that he walks away from _you_."

CC had looked into the sink, at her now pained hands, still under the water. Her eyes darted up to the mirror, and she recalled thinking she didn't know which sight looked worse.

It would be after she left the powder room she would be found on the patio. "Hello, CC." The deep voice would float into the night air, and she would blow the smoke of her cigarette into the air with it.

She would sigh, and turn around. "Colin." As the conversation between the two of them would continue, she would find herself fighting the urge to push him away time and time again. Susan's words would fill her mind, and she'd flirt back with her old flame. Eventually, she would agree to dinner with him. When he'd ask, her heart would scream at her, _What the hell is wrong with you?_ but her mind would play, like a tape recording, over and over, the words of Mrs. Evans' and all she would see would be the red of her dress. She was in a fog. She didn't know what was real anymore.

Colin would be long gone, and she would have just taken the third drag of her second cigarette when he'd arrive. The cigarette would be stomped out by the heel of his shoe, and he'd pull her with him by the wrist into the nearest empty room.

His, "Babcock," pulled her from her memories. His lips began to plant kisses where her neck met her shoulder, and he begged her, "_CC."_

She knew he was attempting to disguise his jealously and _fear_ at seeing her with Colin by asking her to prove herself to him- to prove what his heart felt and his brain wouldn't take as the truth. Really, she didn't know what to do anymore. She wanted him. _God, how I want him, _she thought. Regardless of the lump forming in her throat, and the tightness in her chest, she couldn't shake the feeling they were volatile, that it was only a matter of time before they _really _hurt each other.

It was with a fleeting thought of the irony- _he is a servant. I am CC Babcock. Yet, still, I'm not good enough for him_\- that she placed her hands on his shoulders, gently pushing him back from her, and uttered the words, "I can't."


	17. Month Ten

**The Moment**

Chapter Seventeen

_kateandharvey_

When Colin pulled the chocolate cake away from her, she shot him a death glare. He only smiled at her like a mother would her child. "Really, CC, should you be eating that? I think you need to lay off a bit." His wink gave him the impression his words were acceptable. "Check, please!" His hand raised, one finger pointed in the air.

It had only been a month, and she was ready to rip her hair out. This man, this unbelievably _stupid_ man… He had snatched her cake away from her, but he would still pass the check over to her as soon as it came. Begrudgingly, she placed her credit card down onto the receipt, and smiled as the waitress picked it up from the table. He excused himself from the table, and she sighed as he departed. She felt so much better when he _wasn't _near her.

It was while he was gone that she started wondering just _why _she was even with him. Each time they would go out, she would have a horrendous time but she couldn't bring herself to let the fleeting thoughts of the butler back into her mind. That wasn't to say she was not aware of what had happened. It was solely _her _fault. She didn't look at it as a mistake, however. CC Babcock was saving Niles… from the monster she truly was. He didn't see her for who she was. He knew a lot about her, much more than most- really- anyone, but he didn't see it all. The injured young girl who was emotionally burned, he saw in clear light. However, the bitter and cruel grown woman was someone he had not seen, and if it were up to her- he'd never get the chance.

Niles was someone she couldn't _lose_. She had to break away from him to keep him safe, and herself sane. He was a solid ten. She laughed bitterly as the thoughts ran through her head while she still sat alone at her- she cringed- _their_ table at the restaurant. Regardless of his profession, and how he could so easily and _effortlessly _be a total and complete _ass_, he was a ten. She, herself, she viewed as a ten as well. As long as she was with you on casual dates, escorting you to events, and nothing got too serious- a ten. The second a relationship delved into emotions- something deep and something that ached for commitment- her rating dropped down significantly.

She realized, a bit begrudgingly, that no matter how hard she tried- she couldn't get Niles' face out of her head. The hurt expression he attempted to mask in that bathroom, the one that only became further apparent by looking into his eyes. He had dropped her hand quickly, and departed from the warmth of her body. A strangled, "Alright" came from his mouth, and he left her without a word. It took her a moment-as she was trying so hard to think of anything _but _his hurt expression-to realize it was _all _she could think of. His hurt expression. What she had done to him. How much she _loathed _Colin. How miserable she was… without him…without _Niles_. Niles made her happy. Colin… made her as unhappy as she had ever felt. She swallowed roughly, and took a sip of her water when she realized how bothered she was. In an attempt to _never _lose Niles, she had cut him lose herself. CC cringed, and struggled to not slap a hand to her forehead. With a start, her white napkin was ripped off of her lap and slapped messily onto the table. She clumsily stood up, and grabbing her purse, she stumbled to the men's bathroom in a fog. She yelled Colin's name from outside the door multiple times. _What was he doing in there? _When he didn't answer, she thought, _screw it_, and in true CC Babcock form, she shoved the door open, and pushed her way inside.

Inside the bathroom, she found Colin, but he wasn't alone. A woman had her legs wrapped around his center, and Colin was kissing her neck fiercely. It took CC a moment to remember just _why _the woman looked familiar when it came to her. "Susan." She breathed out.

The woman's head snapped up, and she gasped, climbing down off of Colin clumsily. "CC!" She exclaimed. Colin didn't even bother to look at her. _Oh, well. It really just makes my efforts easier. _CC didn't respond to either of them. She simply walked over to the pair, still carrying her glass of water, and poured it down Susan's half-buttoned and wrinkly shirt.

"Buzz off." She smiled, and turned to exit the bathroom. "Oh, and Susan?" Her smiled turned sweet a moment before she scoffed, "Not good enough my ass."

CC raised her head high, and stalked out of the bathroom.

* * *

In the Sheffield kitchen, a pregnant Fran Sheffield was trying to get information out of her best friend. "Ny-ules…" The butler continued to scrub a dirty pan from the dinner the family had just finished eating. Fran placed her hand delicately on his shoulder. "I'm worried about ya."

He shrugged, "Everything is perfectly fine, Mrs. Sheffield." He shot her a smile to convince her of his words.

Her hand hit her hip without a second thought, her baby bump pressing even further out with her stance. "I don't buy that for a second, Mister!"

He sighed, and he shrugged. "Mrs. Sheffield… I'm alright. Really. Things just haven't been _wonderful_ lately, but I'll be alright."

She sighed. "Where's Miss Babcock been?"

His brow furrowed. "It's 7pm, Mrs. Sheffield. She returned home long ago."

"I think she left early to get ready for her date with Colin." The former nanny knew exactly what she was doing, and her chest swelled with pride for herself when Niles' eyes flashed with hurt for just a moment. She set her hand on his shoulder, and stopped him from scrubbing the pan so furiously. Without a word, he looked at her, and she pulled him into a comforting hug. "You don't need someone who isn't proud of ya, Scarecrow." She rubbed his back comfortingly as she would one of the children.

"Thank you, Mrs. Sheffield."

Fran pulled away from her friend, and she smiled sadly at him. "Max and I are going out with the kids to a movie. Ya're more than welcome to come."

He shook his head. "That's quite alright, Mrs. Sheffield. I think I'll turn in early tonight. If that's alright?"

She nodded. "Of course."

It wasn't long after the Sheffield's were gone that he was comfortable in his bed, dressed in his nightclothes, and breathing slowly. He hadn't slept in nearly 30 days, and he knew it was tearing him apart. Trying to focus on his breathing, he had just begun to drift off when he heard it. The click of feet on the tile floor of the living room. He sat up in his bed. He listened. _Click, click. _He jumped up, grabbing his robe and throwing it on. He remembered what had happened the _last_ time he tried to fight burglars. For this, Niles chose to stay in his room, the baseball bat from his closet poised behind his head, staring at the door- waiting for it to open- ready for a fight.

It was when he realized he could hear his own heartbeat when the thief knocked on the door. _What type of thief knocked? _The butler only had a moment to process the information when the door handle turned, and the door was opened. He nearly swung his bat before he took notice of who it was standing at his bedroom door. He relaxed at once, and released the bat from behind his head to dangling down by his side.

He rolled his eyes. "Jesus, Babcock. What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you were a burglar, I nearly conked you over the head!"

Her body bathed in the moonlight from his bedroom window, he could see the water on her cheeks. The silhouette of her shoulders shrugged, and she spoke softly. "I had to see you."


	18. Month Eleven

**The Moment**

Chapter Eighteen

_kateandharvey_

_"I had to see you__." _

He sighed audibly. _Just what was she doing? She had already rejected him, what more did she need to do to him? _He was still processing his thoughts, and still taking her in: her white cheeks, her mussed hair, her pink nose, and the subtle red rimmed around both of her eyes. Regardless of her what some would call messy face, he still found her breathtakingly beautiful and _enchanting_. It was while he was still having these thoughts that she took three quick steps towards him, and smashed her lips desperately against his.

"Babcock." He mumbled against her lips, "Babcock."

"CC." She pulled away from him, and let him talk. "My name is CC."

He could feel her maroon lipstick thick against his lips, he could see her hesitance and her body language and the way she looked at him. "Alright- " he shook his head, "-CC. What's going on? I thought you were with-"

"-Don't." Her eyes welled up yet again, and it was then he realized she was nervous. "Niles, I-"

The butler's eyes flared with anger, and pure _hurt_. "You left me, CC. You walked away..." Her gaze too much to handle, he turned away from her. "Why?" He whispered.

She shook her head, "That's why I came to see you. Niles, I tried to walk away from you... I _tried_. But I looked at Colin tonight and for the millionth time, all I could think about was you."

It was when her eyes met his that he saw her truth. Her still heaving chest, her wet cheeks, the lipstick smeared across her own face... His knowledge that he was making her that way- it was _him_ who had smudged her lipstick, it was _him_ who had made her chest heave and he was the one who caused the pure and animalistic... _lust_ in her eyes. While looking at her, he came to a decision. The evidence in front of him was clear: CC Babcock wanted him. She was at his bedroom door late in the night, she was standing in front of him, she was _crying_ and she was looking at him like her mouth was watering with _need_.

He couldn't give into her, however. Not at this point. Everything was still too raw for him, too close to the surface. "CC..."

Her eyes welled up with tears, and it took everything he had not to fall into her. "Niles, please. I made a mistake, okay?"

His brow furrowed, and he sympathized with her and her tears. He swallowed harshly, and then, softly, "What was a mistake?"

"Colin."

Niles felt a wave of disappointment deep in his stomach. "Colin was a mistake?"

CC's tears cleared, and she shook her head, attempting to shake the confusion away along with it. "Yes, Colin was a mistake... Why is that so difficult to believe?" Without letting him answer the question, she continued. "He's rude and annoying, and a jackass... He's pompous, he ridicules me about my weight, how I look, he makes me pay, he has dark hair, not blond, his eyes are green, not blue, he's around my age and therefore too young for my liking, I don't know what else there is to say." Without realizing what she had revealed, she looked up at him. "I don't know, Niles, what else you're looking for."

The butler sighed, and nodded. "Colin _was_ a mistake."

The socialite nodded in agreement. "I've already told you that." He was still comprehending all it was she had to say when he noticed her clenched hands at her sides.

"What's wrong, Babcock?"

"What are you talking about?"

He gestured to where her hands were tightly at her sides. "Your hands..." Gingerly, he reached out and lifted her left hand into his own. Inspecting it, he continued, "they're clenched like you're ready to punch me... Anyone else would think that's true, but I happen to know it's a sign of your being nervous."

She tried to yank her hand away, but Niles was having nothing of it. Her chin hoisted in the air, "I am most definitely not nervous."

Niles' head tilted to the side, and he studied her. She consciously ignored him, but when she had grown uneasy and finally had enough, she barked, "_What?_"

He smirked, "You're chewing on your lip, Witch."

To her credit, her cheeks only flushed red for a moment as her bottom lip popped out of her mouth. She shook her head. In a split second decision, he yanked her close to him with the hand he still held. When she could feel his warm breath on her face, she had to hold back a whimper. He ground out, "What's got you so nervous, Babcock?"

Her eyes couldn't tear themselves away from his own. She swallowed roughly. "I'm trying not to."

"Not to what?" Niles' grip loosened, but only slightly. He still held her as close to his body as he could.

"Please." She whispered, a moment before his mouth finally crashed down onto hers. Between their passionate kisses, she whispered against him, "I want you... I can't stop wanting you."

He nodded, and his lips resumed their place on hers.

When the backs of her knees hit the bed, she immediately released their strain and let her back hit his mattress. He was towering over her, their bodies flush with one another, and his lips attacking her neck. "Niles..." She shivered, "I'm so glad we're here."

"I'll serve you forever, baby." His lips were still against her neck when she stiffened under him. He pulled back.

"What?" She questioned.

His eyes darted from left to right and back to her again. "What?" He repeated.

She sat up, her elbows behind her on the bed. "Niles..." she smiled uncomfortably, "...you know, this is just a one time thing, right?" The shock and hurt on his face startled her, but she only had a moment to see when he released her, and pulled back abruptly. She quickly tried to fix things, "I-I- I mean, I was so happy with how things were going just now..." She gestured to their positions, "...I just need to get you out of my system, you know? I can't with Colin, and I-"

CC stopped when he held up his hand. "I'm not here for you to detox, CC." He shook his head, and headed towards the bathroom. "I think it's best if you leave, now. Goodnight."

The bathroom door shut, and not long after, the British man standing on the tile heard his bedroom door make the same sound.


End file.
